The Yellow Party
The Yellow Party is the 3rd s1 episode of Long Live Bikini Bottom! and released August 11th, 2019. Cast *Spongebob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Bottomites Plot The episode begins with the Bottomites in front of the public podium when Spongebob walks onto it. Spongebob greets the Bottomites and declares he has a very important message for them. Spongebob announces that each bottomite needs to do their share in ensuring the Neptunian Regime doesn't come back or the current government becomes corrupt with power. He then announces he has formed a political party, named "the yellow party," and says their main goal will be "to combat fascists, capitalists, and totalitarianism." The bottomites cheer. However, Mr. Krabs isn't pleased at the idea of a left-wing party, stating "left-wing parties are always doomed to fail." A group of Bottomites agree. Mr. Krabs and his supporters angrily walk off. Spongebob apologises for the interruption and states that sign-up sheets will be posted around town. A large chunk of Bottomites sign up, and a Yellow Party meeting is hosted at the Town Hall. Spongebob states that the Yellow Party will be a large step forward for fixing the Town. Spongebob makes Patrick the co-owner of the party. However, we see that Mr. Krabs has plans of his own. Transcript (The episode begins with the Bottomites all chatting in front of the public stage) Bottomite: do you know why Spongebob called us here? Bottomite 2: no, but i hear he's giving out root beer! (All the Bottomites quiet down as Spongebob walks onto the podium) Spongebob: ATTENTION, BOTTOMITES! patrick: that's us! Spongebob: as you all may know, we recently rebelled against the fascist Neptunian Regime. This was a tremendous victory for Bikini Bottom. Patrick: that's us! Spongebob: that is exactly the reason why I am making this announcement for you. I have abolished the old Nepublican political party. (All the bottomites cheer) Spongebob: in its place, I introduce you all to the yellow party! (A banner with the words "the yellow party" with the party's logo goes down behind SB) Spongebob: our primary goal will be to abolish Facsist, Capitalists, and totalitarianism. (The bottomites cheer once more but are interrupted by Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: HOLD IT! Spongebob: what? Mr. Krabs: why do we need a left-wing political party? Those are always doomed to fail! Just take a look at the Bottocrat party. That went down in flames! Spongebob: yes, well, this time this party won't- Fred: the Krab has a point! Squidward: yeah, why are we expected to believe this party won't come crashing down? A group of Bottomites: YEAH! Spongebob: hold on, we- Mr. Krabs: FORGET THIS! We're out of here! (Mr. Krabs and his supporters walk off) Spongebob: I apologise for that interruption. There will be sign-up sheets for the Yellow Party posted around town. (The bottomites cheer. Cut to inside town hall where a Yellow Party meeting is taking place) Spongebob: folks, i can safely say that this party will be a key part to fixing Bikini Bottom. Patrick: that's us! Spongebob: so since i am the party leader, i will appoint Patrick to co-leader. Patrick: will that hurt? Spongebob: oh brother. (Cut to Krabs inside the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: that yellow party is doomed to fail! (Krab's' supporters cheer) Mr. Krabs: i have formed my own party. We will combat those gutless left-wing wack jobs. Men... Welcome to Krabs United. (To be continued) Trivia * The names of the briefly-mentioned Nepublican and Bottocrat party parodies the names of the Republican Party and Democrat parties. As a bonus, the Yellow Party's name parodies the Green party. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Long live Bikini Bottom! Episodes